Utilisateur:FrenchTouch
Bonjour, je suis FrenchTouch. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, c'est à moi qu'il faut parler, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre aussi ! FrenchTouch, gné ? Tout d'abord, commençons par l'essentiel. Je suis un contributeur bilingue dont le seul but et de faire avancer Wikia et ses utilisateurs, afin d'en faire des contributeurs de qualité et de renom. J'ai fait mes armes sur le wiki DC Comics, mais j'ai découvert la contribution avec le wiki Sonic et Mortal Kombat, ainsi que mon premier wiki, maintenant abandonné, le wiki Street Fighter. Je suis un pur gamer depuis mes 2 ans, j'ai découvert le monde du jeu vidéo avec la Megadrive/Genesis, ainsi que le Saturn, mais mes consoles de prédilection sont les consoles Sony, et plus particulièrement la Playstation et la Playstation NUMBER TWO, qui peut se vanter d'être "la meilleure console de l'univers" (selon tous les sondages et même le Guiness Book des Records.) Mes passions principales sont le jeu vidéo, le cinéma et les comic books, mais je suis un amateur de musique, d'histoire/géographie et de politique (de toute façon, maintenant, on a plus le choix). Comment as-tu découvert Crash Bandicoot ? En fait, je ne peux pas donner d'informations précises à ce sujet. Techniquement, je connais Crash Bandicoot depuis toujours, j'ai fini les trois premiers dés que j'ai pu y jouer, (la machine médiatique tournait bien pour ces jeux) et puis j'ai fini par migrer sur la Playstation 2. Lequel préfère-tu ? Forcément, ça serait hypocrite de ne pas citer l'énorme Crash Bandicoot: Wrath of Cortex, qui est tout bonnement un des meilleurs jeux de la Playstation 2 (vraiment) et un des meilleurs jeux de plates-formes auxquels j'ai joué de ma vie. Je l'ai fini sur Playstation 2 à 100% 4 fois, sur Gamecube 2 fois, et d'ailleurs j'aimerais VRAIMENT y rejouer juste pour l'histoire déjantée et le gameplay magnifique de ce jeu. As-tu un personnage préféré ? frame|Aku Aku, le célèbre totem protecteur. Oui, et bizarrement, ce n'est pas Crash, comme tout le monde, mais Aku Aku et Uka Uka. La dualité entre ces deux personnages et l'état d'esprit des personnages sont vraiment bien foutus, mais j'avoue avoir une préférence envers Aku Aku, le symbole qu'il est dans chaque jeu Crash Bandicoot est quasi-parfait pour l'occasion. Et d'ailleurs, le cri qu'Aku Aku pousse à chaque fois qu'il sort de sa boîte en devient hilarant tellement il est fréquent, et ça rend le personnage emblématique. Quel sont les premiers et les derniers jeux Crash Bandicoot auxquels tu as joué ? Alors, le premier, c'est Crash Bandicoot, premier du nom, forcément, dés que j'ai pu me le procurer, je l'ai fini et refini, et au bout d'un moment, j'attendais vraiment la suite, donc j'ai acheté une quantité de jeux sur la license plutôt bonne. Et le dernier, je pense que c'est Crash: Mind Over Mutant, qui est franchement scandaleux et carrément pourri pour le temps qu'il nous a fait attendre, et pour ce qu'on attendait de ce dernier, les efforts fait par Traveller's Tales et Naughty Dog pour rendre la saga emblématique sont carrément réduits à néant par ce jeu. Si tu prétend être un gamer, prouve le nous ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai commencé à l'âge de 2 ans, j'ai terminé à peu prés TOUS les Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, Final Fight, Sonic, Super Mario Bros., Crash Bandicoot, Shrek, Spider-Man, et cetera. J'ai enregistré un speedrun de Super Mario Bros. de 6 minutes 15, en respectant les règles de la machine, c'est-à-dire, pas de bugs exploités, en restant petit, donc sans se faire toucher, et ce, sur la version All-Stars et en hard (quand on a déjà fini le jeu une fois), je fut invaincu sur Street Fighter III, Marvel VS Street Fighter, Marvel VS Capcom, MUGEN, Mortal Kombat ainsi que plein d'autres jeux. Je possède TOUTES les consoles de la 6ème génération (Dreamcast, PS2, XBOX, Gamecube) même les portables (GBA, GBASP), ainsi que PRESQUE toutes les consoles de la 7ème génération (XBOX 360, DS, DS lite, PSP, Wii) sans oublier les incontournables (SNES, MD, SMS, GB, GBC, NES...). Ma ludothèque compte environ entre 300 et 500 jeux en tout genre. Sur quoi peut-on compter sur toi ? Aide Si vous aves des problèmes, des bugs, ou que vous nécéssitez seulement quelques conseils sur la mise en page, de l'aide pour un design, un discours, tout ça, il vous suffit de me contacter, et je connais la solution à la plupart de tous ces problèmes. De plus, si ce n'est pas possible pour moi de vous aider, je peux toujours vous renvoyer vers une personne et/ou une ou plusieurs pages qui vous aideront à régler votre problème. Contributions Ma mission est de faire avancer ce wiki, et le faire connaître, donc il est essentiel que je rédige des articles de qualité, que je fasse des modifications conséquentes, et de nombreux changements dans ces dernières. Blog Ma spécialité, c'est le discours. Et quoi de mieux pour s'exprimer ? Une page de blog, en effet. Mes billets de blog ont pour but de vous divertir et/ou de vous informer sur les changements récents. Je peux aussi écrire des billets de qualité, des billets différents de la normale, mais il y aura TOUJOURS du travail derrière, et sachez que le même système s'applique au Forum et au Chat (sur les wikis en possédant un). Arguments *Vu le travail fourni à la modification de ma page utilisateur, je pense que le reste n'en est pas moins avancé. *Je suis sur Wikia depuis 12 mois, et pourtant, où en suis-je aujourd'hui ? Ah oui, administrateur, bureaucrate et fondateur de presque une dizaine de wikis, contributeur sur une vingtaine d'entre eux et plus encore. *'Pourquoi ne compteriez-vous pas sur moi, de toute façon ?' La ludothèque de jeux Crash Bandicoot de FrenchTouch *Crash Bandicoot par Naughty Dog en 1996 sur Playstation Le premier de la saga, et facilement un des meilleurs. Naughty Dog a fait un super boulot sur ce jeu, et franchement, si vous n'y avez pas joué, procurez-le vous. *Crash Bandicoot 2 : Cortex Strikes Back par Naughty Dog en 1997 sur Playstation Bouarf, les avis restent mitigés, d'un côté, c'est une suite très bonne, qui respecte l'univers de la série, mais y a ce truc... "Of course ! ...but maybe." *Crash Bandicoot 3 : Warped par Naughty Dog en 1998 sur Playstation Par contre, celui met tout au clair. CE JEU EST BON, il est énorme, et je le préfére au premier, et c'était l'exploit à faire, et ce jeu l'a réussi. *Crash Bandicoot : La Vengeance de Cortex par Traveller's Tales en 2001 sur Playstation 2 et Gamecube Comment... COMMENT, proposer un avis constructif, sur ce qui est tout bonnement le meilleur jeu de toute le saga, il l'a été, il l'est et il le sera toujours. Si un jeu arrive à la cheville de celui-ci, appelez-moi. *Crash Bandicoot: XS par Vicarious Visions en 2002 sur Game Boy Advance Les débuts de Crash Bandicoot sur consoles portables. Je dois dire que l'univers est respecté, les graphismes et les scénario très satisfaisants... Que dire de plus ? *Crash Bandicoot 2 : N-Tranced par Vicarious Visions en 2003 sur Game Boy Advance Depuis le premier volet, XS, Vicarious Visions a compris que Crash Bandicoot, ça envoie du paté. Et ce jeu nous le prouve, il est juste mille fois meilleur que son prédécesseur tout en respectant les règles de ce dernier. Chapeau bas. *Crash Bandicoot : Fusion par Vicarious Visions en 2004 sur Game Boy Advance .-_-. Ce jeu... est un peu la fusion... entre Crash Bandicoot, et une séance de torture masochiste, car il dénature vraiment l'univers, il détruit absolument toutes les bases posées par les précédents volets. Et en plus de faire l'exploit de détruire Crash Bandicoot, c'est aussi l'univers de Spyro qui prend cher ! *Crash TwinSanity par Traveller's Tales en 2004 sur Playstation 2 Après le désastre causé par Fusion, il n'avait qu'une seule solution pour la survie de Crash Bandicoot. Un bon jeu, un très bon jeu, et sui de mieux placé pour le savoir que les créateurs de Wrath of Cortex ?! Personne, et le résultat n'en est que meilleur. *Crash of the Titans par Radical Entertainment en 2007 sur Playstation Portable et Game Boy Advance Sur Game Boy Advance, le jeu est décevant, il détruit la license d'un coup de marteau, mais li fut très vite oublié, et remplacé par l'opus PSP, qui est selon moi, le deuxième meilleur jeu Crash Bandicoot sur portables, et c'est déjà très bien. *Crash Géneration Mutant par Radical Entertainment en 2008 sur Playstation 2 Fusion a détruit les consoles protables, il fallait faire la même erreur avec les consoles de salon, c'est inévitable. Crash: Mind Over Mutant part d'un bon sentiment, surtout venant des créateurs du MEILLEUR JEU de la Playstation 2 (selon moi, The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction), mais on ne fait que mettre à profit de manière abominable le succés de Crash of the Titans et celui du retour à la source (déjà fait pour Mario et Sonic), et cela pourrit l'experience de jeu. Crash: MOM a atteint la deuxième place du flop de la saga. Catégorie:Utilisateur Catégorie:Utilisateur fr